


Beginning of Sunset

by LalafinNonomiya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalafinNonomiya/pseuds/LalafinNonomiya
Summary: Yay! TomoHimari Valentine Fic YAY!!!
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: HakanaiValentine





	Beginning of Sunset

‘Look at you, Himari. All better.’ Tsugumi complimented her best friend for her first date. ‘What if she didn’t like me and I smelt too much?’. Himari became worried and nervous. Tsugumi calmed her down and asked her to be natural. ‘Ok, then. I will be natural. Hey! Hey! Ho! Himari became fired up for her date. Tsugumi asked how she got her date.

Himari explained with a cheerful smile. ‘To be honest, I expected my crush was a guy but not a girl. It happened yesterday. I received a call yesterday from her. She said that she wanted to meet me urgently at the roof.’ Tsugumi interrupted her story, ‘Forgive me for interrupting but we are supposed to have band practice yesterday. Ran canceled the band practice and said that she has plans. Maybe she knows about it.’ Himari thought hard. ‘Maybe. She would do that. Continuing my story. Wow. The sunset at our school roof is pretty bright, represents our band. Then, I heard her rushed footsteps and panted voices. I was a bit surprised that she called me suddenly and rushed all the way to the roof. I handed her a water bottle and she thanked me. She went to the edge, looking at the sunset, she’s been thinking of the decision. I quietly asked what is the matter. She was blushing red. That was my first time that I saw her that. Then, I thought that she is confessing or she did something wrong. I was like, she won’t do that, I’m nothing interesting for her, there’s no way that will happen but I was wrong. She holds my hands and hugged me tightly. I felt her warmth, hot and I conclude myself. She is confessing.’

As she begins, ‘Himari…I-I-I have to tell you something. Since we are childhood, we care about our friendship. Nothing stops our way. Our gang, our rules. Afterglow, our band, our passion *clear throat* and our friendship. One day, as we remembered that we received bad criticism from the Internet after we did at that event. I remembered how you were upset after dealing with the problem. That’s the moment that I have to protect you, Himari. *hugs tightly* I love you, Himari. I want to protect you.’

Tsugumi asked passionately, ‘So, what do you say to her?. Himari smiled and said, ‘ I- I do love you, Tomoe-chan. *hugs and cried* No one even confessed to me before. I thought that I will be nothing. Now, I’m glad to have you and Afterglow. I love you, Tomoe’. Himari wiped her tears away and continued combing her hair. Tsugumi mentioned that it is about time for the date. Himari thanked Tsugumi for the makeover and set out from her home. She saw Tomoe, waving to her, dressed well and waiting at her doorstep.

Himari asked Tomoe. ’So what’s the plan today? Tomoe, yawned a little and said, ‘How’s bout a breakfast from the ramen store near to Kitazawa Meat Store? Himari pouted, ‘Geez…you won’t leave alone of your ramen. *sulks* Hmph.’ Tomoe apologized, ‘Ok sorry, milady. *hold Himari’s hand* Where shall we go?. Himari laughed, ‘I’m just kidding. Let’s go.’ 

As they both look up at the sunset rising and showered the area brightly. As they began a new chapter and relationship together and inseparable. Therefore, Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone :p

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to join our Discord fanfic server!  
> Everyone is welcome to join!  
> https://discord.gg/S52kPxv


End file.
